Ryûk is Human too, Kaori same pawa XD
by Butchers Hook
Summary: Quand Ryûk connait l'amour, ô, tempétueux amour... Levons, main dans la main, les voiles sur les interdits ! -Sans scènes explicites, petits lubriques u,ù.-


**Aucun mot de l'auteur : **en effet je ne ferai aucun commentaire là-dessus e__e.

**Disclaimer : **Je ne sais pas si Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata me pardonneront un jour.

**Music Theme :** le début de _Diva Dance_ de Inva Mula, vous savez, dans L_e 5ème élément_, avant qu'elle parte dans son délire.[...]Oui, c'est du classique. Et quoi? Ca va bien avec l'OS XD.

---

La première fois que je le rencontrai, j'étais entré dans sa chambre par effraction. Il ne me remarqua pas de suite; je décidai d'avancer, d'un pas lent, retenant ma respiration. Il était assis et de dos, mais je devinais à sa silhouette qu'il devait être un très beau jeune homme. Je m'approchai, et lui soufflai dans la nuque d'une voix suave : « Alors… Il te plaît mon cahier ? »

Ce fut le jour de notre rencontre. Je lui dis que j'étais contraint de rester à ses côtés car il détenait mon précieux Death Note. Mais, en vérité, tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte, une vulgaire mascarade… Car à la minute où j'aperçus son visage, je me sentis soudain fébrile, valétudinaire, comme si une soudaine fièvre s'emparait de mon corps. Au début, je ne comprenais pas, je me mentais en me disant que trop de choses nous séparaient, que j'étais Dieu de la Mort quand lui était humain… Cependant, je compris vite qu'il était inutile de tenter d'ignorer le fait; car je l'affirme ouvertement. Oui ! J'aime Light Yagami ! J'aime Kira ! Ce tueur assoiffé de sang qui fait bondir mon cœur à chaque parole, que fait vibrer chacun des pores de la cuirasse me servant de peau à chacun de ses gestes, à sa façon jouissive d'écrire des noms de criminels, les tuant tous un par un…

Pourtant, à l'heure qu'il est, je me contente de vivre avec mes violents désirs et mes pulsions animales, en les refoulant éternellement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon petit Light, un jour je t'aurai, quand tu ne t'y attendras pas, quand la nuit sera et que tes yeux seront clos, je bondirai sur ton lit, et je te violerai comme une bête, et…

« Ryûk, tu veux une pomme ?  
- … Rawr.  
- … Ryûk ? »

Yagami, quel grand bête tu fais… J'ai compris depuis longtemps tes petites allusions perverses… Car, après tout, la pomme n'est-elle pas le fruit du péché ? Et Light veut que je croque dedans… Yagami, cesse tes paroles sans fin, et serre moi contre ton torse musclé, dis moi que tu m'aimes ! Nous avons dépassé ce stade de gamineries, où tu essayais de me rendre jaloux en embrassant Misa sous mes yeux, en faisant l'amour à Takada comme j'aimerais que tu me le fasses, en te menottant à L… ! Vois, l'imagination et le sadisme dont tu fais preuve, pour arriver à tes fins, saigner mon cœur meurtri, comme si celui-ci ne souffrait pas déjà assez d'être séparé de toi par tant d'obstacles sur cette route sinueuse menant au grand amour !... Mais tu es trop fier…

Je me rappelle encore, lorsque j'ai revu Sidoh, il y a peu de cela…

« Ryûk ?, m'interpella celui-ci. T'es devenu gothique ?  
- Ça te pose un problème, Sidoh ?  
- Non mais… je me demandais juste pourquoi.  
- Parce que je souffre.  
- Tu souffres de quoi ? »

Je soupirai. Un crétin comme celui-là ne pourrait comprendre les méandres de l'amour.

« Laisse tomber, Sid'…  
- Euh, ok… ça me dérange pas, que tu sois gothique ! Malgré le reportage sur TF1...  
- Sidoh, ta gueule. Je devrais écrire ton nom rien que pour regarder cette chaîne.  
- Moi ça me va. Tant que t'écoutes pas Tokio Hotel…  
- ... Je...  
- … Non !?…  
- Il est trop tard, Sidoh.  
- NOONNNN ! »

Il ne s'en remit jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sombre idiot n'aurait pu me comprendre, je le sais. Alors je me dois de souffrir en silence, et j'attend. J'attend ce jour où, enfin, Light se déclarera à moi, où il se décidera enfin à faire de moi son amant, son esclave sexuel. Yagami, je ferai tout pour toi… Je ferai la vaisselle, le ménage, je porterai un tablier rose avec un cœur rouge au centre, je deviendrai le plus parfait des Uke…

Hélas… Qu'il m'avoue enfin son brûlant désir ne fera qu'accentuer mon désespoir, augmenter mon mal-être ! Les shinigamis et les Hommes ne peuvent avoir d'aventure… Je me sens plonger chaque jour un peu plus dans un puits sans fond, le puits où se dirigent toutes les âmes chagrines et déçues par l'amour…

Alors je fais comme si de rien n'était. Et la vie suit son cours. Mais un jour, mon petit Light, je t'aurai… Et ça, je te le garantis…

« Regarde, Light ! J'ai acheté un nouveau haut ! Comment il me va ?  
- Eh bien, c'est… moulant…  
- Et ce col en V ? C'est pas super top ?  
- ... Su-perbe...  
- Et puis le rose, c'est ma couleur !  
- Tout à fait...  
- _Iiiiih ! _Je suis si heureux que ça te plaise !  
- Hum... Je… Je vais faire un tour dehors. Me… rafraîchir les idées.  
- Reviens vite, Light-kun ! Et rapporte moi… des _POMMES_… »

Je lui adressai un dernier clin d'œil. Mon Yagami-kun se leva de sa chaise, histoire d'_aller faire un tour_. Sûrement un prétexte afin d'éviter mon brûlant _sex appeal.._. Je le comprend. À tous les coups , il va réfléchir à notre situation, je le sens… Il va réfléchir à _nous._

Light me fit dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Kira n'est peut-être pas si insensible, alors…

Je t'attendrai… Yagami-kun…

…

Jolie chute de reins.

* * *

**Mot de fin : **AUCUN COMMENTAIRE, J'AI DIS U___U''. (...Serais-je la première _french_ à écrire du LightxRyûk sur le site...? ça alors e_e. Pourtant ce couple est tellement... oh je n'ai pasles mots TwT.) [...] (... Ryûk n'est **PAS** OOC. ... L'OS **ENTIER** est OOC XD !)


End file.
